Second Thoughts
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: Their second thoughts was the way to make them meet on an ordinary day. GokuderaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

" Tch! Stupid school administration! How dare they separate Judaime from his right-hand? What if he suddenly got attacked and something wrong happened to him while he's with that baseball freak…?" a certain pissed off individual muttered under his breath as he continued to walk along the corridors of the school campus, alone.

Apparently, students whose grades were struggling to pass were tasked to take part in an extra-curricular school field trip to at least pull their failing marks down. One of those failing students were Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. Due to Gokudera Hayato's outstanding marks, he wasn't allowed to go. This made him upset; _very_upset to the point that he almost strangled their adviser when he knew that there was no way he would be allowed to go to the trip with his precious Judaime. So he is now left alone, along with all the others who weren't able to come.

_"Huh?"_ he halted his tracks and browsed his surroundings. _"Che. Have I walked this far already?" _he asked in his thoughts as he scratched his head and planned to turn back. But even before he could fully twist his body to the opposite direction, something caught his attention that made him want to check it out.

* * *

><p>"Hm? Something's wrong with this," someone groaned inside a room as he scratched his head, wondering what predicament he just got himself into.<p>

_"Tch! What a noob!"_Gokudera criticized as he watched the young fellow panic from the small transparent window on the door.

"Better report this fast," the same person decided as he grabbed his things and dashed out without even noticing that someone else has entered the music room.

_"How shameful, you don't even deserve to play the piano. You only know how to play it but you don't know how to care of it,"_the Storm Guardian cursed in his thoughts as he opened the piano and tried to fix it. After doing the things he thinks that should be done, pressed "do" and scaled it to check if it was a-okay. "There you go," he scoffed with a soft smile on his face. He had second thoughts about leaving but after reminding himself on "some things" his hesitation vanished.

* * *

><p>"Infiltration success!" a certain loud-mouthed middle school girl exclaimed with utmost glee as she entered the grounds of Namimori Middle School. "Now to find Tsuna-san and the others!" she added as she happily headed towards the direction where the classrooms are located.<p>

"An intruder are you?" a freakishly commanding voice crept up from behind that made the excited lass shiver with fear for no reason.

"H-Hahi! H-Haru is not an intruder! Haru is a Namimori Student desu!" the scared girl defended as she continued to shake with fear.

"I'll bite you to death," the almighty prefect stated as he positioned his deadly tonfas in front of him while his eyes carefully eyed its prey for the day.

"H-Hahi!" Haru yelped once more as she scurried away from the mysterious guy with a murderous intent towards her.

* * *

><p><em>WHOOOSH!<em>

"Ack! Stupid wind!" Gokudera cursed as he tried to fix the music score sheets that were suddenly blown by the wind. _"Minuet by Boccherini, Minuet in G by Beethoven, Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin, Gavotte by Gossec…"_he read out in his thoughts as he stacked them in a pile one by one. While stacking them up, his body froze when his eyes read the title and the composer written on the music score he was currently holding. "Serenade…by Franz Schubert," he read aloud with a mixture of relief and remorse.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness the wind blew hard that some dust came into his eyes which gave Haru enough time to escape," Haru panted as she outrun the fearsome head of the disciplinary committee. She leaned against of the wall of the room she hid herself in to rest and recover the energy she lost. There was a comfortable silence that surrounded her and that helped in soothing her and in giving back her "genki" energy.<p>

"H-Hahi? What's that sound?" Haru exclaimed as she heard a calming melody. She pressed her ear on the wall that was separating her from the next room. "It's coming from the other room!" She immediately went out and went to the room next door. Luckily, there was a small, transparent window on the door of the music room so she peeked in to see who was responsible for this beautiful melody. "G-Gokudera-kun!" she accidentally said out loud and immediately placed her hands to cover her loud mouth so as to prevent any other unnecessary sounds to come out from it and disturb Decimo's self-proclaimed right hand. "Thank goodness," she sighed in relief as she sat beside the door of the music room. She closed her eyes and let Gokudera's music take control of her. She listened intently to every note that was played and filled the air, the gradual speed of the notes as they go up and down like a vehicle going through humps and small rocks and its sudden loudness and softness. It was so comforting that her worries were washed away with the music without her noticing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's about it. The story was so long for a one shot so I had to cut it into two. Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon seeing the said piece, a fragment of his mother's memories came into mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he approached the shiny, black piano he just fixed._ "Alright, just this once," _he sighed to himself as he gave up. He then placed the score sheet in front of him and let his fingers dance gracefully on the keyboard…

** FLASHBACK **

_"Mama! That was beautiful!" a young child probably still in elementary school exclaimed with utmost glee as his eyes glittered with excitement._

_"Really now? Well, that's good to hear Hayato," the young one's mother smiled as she placed her son on her lap._

_"Will I be able to play such a complicated piece?" young Hayato asked with great doubt in himself as his glittering eyes faded._

_"Silly you! Of course you can! Practice makes perfect," his mother chuckled as she played with her son's nose._

_Upon hearing his mother's words, his eyes sparkled and it ignited a fire beneath him. "What's it called?"_

_"Serenade by Franz Schubert"_

** END OF FLASHBACK **

_"She usually played it when it was raining and it always made me forget the gloomy atmosphere surrounding me,"_ with that, Gokudera played the final notes of the song. He then got up and stacked the piece along with the other music scores he stacked up a while ago. Then he noticed a drop of water on the piece of paper. He blinked twice and touched his cheeks…they were wet._"Judaime musn't see me in this state!" _he scolded himself in his thoughts as he immediately used the back of his hand as a substitute handkerchief and pulled the door of the music room.

"Hahi!" a high-pitched scream sounded when a young lass fell, back first, in front of the Storm Guardian when the door was suddenly opened. "G-G-Gokudera-kun"

"B-Baka o-onna!" Gokudera cried out rather astonished as tinges of pink hue were quite evident on his cheeks. "Wh-What the hell are you doing here?"

"A-Anou, a-about that..." Haru sat herself up as she tried to explain herself to the lad in front of her. "H-Haru came here to—" she was cut off when Gokudera suddenly grabbed her wrist and ran. "Hahi? Where are you taking Haru, desu? Haru needs to see Tsuna-san first before she leaves this place, " she argued as she spun her body around and planned to go the opposite way.

"Baka! Just shut up and follow!" the violent Storm Guardian hissed as he pulled the girl harder in order for her to follow. While running the direction he chose he swiveled his head to his right and sighed.

It seems that the student who left the music room came back with someone to check on the piano. So Gokudera made a run for it before someone except the girl that he's dragging right now discovers his talent.

* * *

><p>"Bad timing stupid woman, apparently Judaime is out on an extra-curricular field trip,"<p>

"Eh…? Tsuna-san is not here?" Haru blinked twice and a gloomy mood filled her when Gokudera's words finally registered in her brain. "Mou, Haru wanted to surprise him and wanted to show him this Namimori uniform Haru made."

"Surprise him?" Gokudera's brow arched in disbelief. "Tch, dream on!"

Haru made no other comments or whatsoever and neither did Gokudera upon Haru's sudden silence. Currently, they're at outside the school buildings and are at the school grounds and silence enveloped them which was awkwardly comfortable in some way that no one wanted to break it…

_PLOP._

"That song, it was beautiful," Haru commented with a bright smile.

"…" Gokudera opened his mouth to spout some useless stuff like _"What do you care?" , "It has nothing to do with you!"_ and the like but decided not to do so when he saw that curved line on the girl's face. Somehow, he was quite elated that someone heard him play the melody his mother used to play that he treasured so much.

_._

"What was it?" Haru asked hoping to get an answer this time.

"Serenade by Franz Schubert," Gokudera replied in a low voice as he hung his head low.

"Serenade, eh? It goes well with the song, don't you think so?"

"…"

_.PLOP._

"Let's get out of here and get some shelter before the rain gets—" the Storm Guardian stopped his sentence when he saw that the girl's face was drenched in tears. "O-Oi! What's wrong? Why're you crying?" immediately he went up to her side despite the continuous pour of the rain.

"N-N-Nan…d-demo…n-nai, d-desu," Haru stuttered as she sniffed in between her words. "D-Don't…don't mind, desu," she forced off a smile even though she's drenched in both tears and rain.

"I think coming all the way here just to see Judaime is a little exaggerated don't you think?" Gokudera pointed out in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"…" the soaked lass said nothing but hung her head low and fidgeted with her skirt.

"Stop running away and face whatever's in front of you," the middle-school lad directly commanded her without even thinking thoroughly the words he just uttered. Upon realizing the words he just said, it struck him, too and he bit his lower lip as he removed his blazer and placed it on Haru's shoulders. "Or else you'll be running away forever."

_"Like me."_

"Hai!" Haru cried out energetically as they started walking to look for a nearby shelter from the rain.

"Don't force yourself Baka Onna!" Gokudera commanded with the slightest hint of concern towards the lass.

Haru nodded a "yes" and they continued walking side by side under the downpour.

* * *

><p>"Can Haru…? Someday," Haru played with her fingers as she hesitated to utter her request.<p>

"Nani?" Gokudera replied in annoyance.

"Someday…can you let Haru hear it again?" the lass asked in a fairly excited tone. "S-Serenade, I mean."

The Storm Guardian was taken aback by the lass's sudden request that it took him quite some time to swallow it and give her a definite answer. He promised himself that was the last one and he will never be touching the said instrument again. And yet, somehow he sort of wants to grant her selfish request…

"So I guess it is a no,"

"No, I'll do it but it'll be the last."

"Hontou ni?" Haru's eyes suddenly sparkled with enthusiasm upon his sudden agreement that she accidentally wrapped her hands around him. "Arigatou! Hontou ni!"

A small smile crept up to his lips. The way Haru's eyes sparkled with joy despite the dreary atmosphere surrounding them seemed to have reminded him of…himself when he was young.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **About the song, "Serenade by Franz Schubert", it was played by my violin teacher during one of our sessions due to a request. The feel I used to describe what both Haru and Gokudera felt were what I felt when I heard it. Oh and it was also played by Hihara Kazuki [La Corda D' Oro] during the third selection.


End file.
